


Fly Me to the Moon

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Thirty one year old Freddie has ADHD,Brian is his boyfriend and loves him a lot so much and tries to keep him out of trouble and stop him getting arrested due to his ADHD.Freddie sees a Psychologist,Brian talks for him due to his boyfriends short attention span and because of Freddie's hyperness too and he gets distracted easily.wanting to do something else than what was planned.their current manager,Paul Prenter bullies Freddie,makes him cry.where as John Reid makes sure Freddie always has his fidget toys with him and his medication too.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 1





	Fly Me to the Moon

** _Guest appearance:George Michael(age?:32)_ **

** _Children?:Kiera_ **

** _Thirty one year old Freddie has ADHD,Brian is his boyfriend and loves him a lot so much and tries to keep him out of trouble and stop him getting arrested due to his ADHD.Freddie sees a Psychologist,Brian talks for him due to his boyfriends short attention span and because of Freddie's hyperness too and he gets distracted easily.wanting to do something else than what was planned._ **

** _............................._ **

**_ November 1st 1988,Tuesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm Thirty one.I have ADHD,which is short for Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder.My boyfriend Brian,keeps me out of trouble.it also means i act without thinking,I've had ADHD since i was five.I get distracted easily during interviews,Brian usually diverts the question away from me to either him,Roger or John.our managed Paul.He bullies me where as Reid mothers me,he makes sure i have Fidget toys and spare medication whenever we're on tour.In Ten days,we leave for our News Of The World Tour,i know i'm going to have a hard time not being distracted.its Harder during shows,because i'm full of Energy.

I'm always the first up in the mornings,Brian and i have a daughter.She's Fifteen,we're really hoping she doesn't inherit my ADHD.Brian's already fed up with dealing with me because i'm hyper but he loves me!

Its very rare i'll sleep at night,Its currently five in the morning.Time to annoy the boyfriend."Brian!Get up get up!",this is just the start of the day."Fred,its five in the morning",he says"i know",i grin."come lay with me",he says."i don't want to,i have ADHD,i'm really hyper right now",i say.

"give me a kiss then",we had a passionate kiss."you can calm down",he says"Brian,i love you but i had ADHD!",i say."Come lay with me babe",his voice laced with sleep.I gave in,"Some day i want to marry you",i say."i want to marry you too",he says.we started kissing which turned into us making out,"dad?papa?!",our daughter,Kiera calls.i got dressed,shirt,jeans,trainers.Brian had my medication ready,i do see a psychologist,Brian talks for me,i get distracted and get into something else.

I took my pills,i take three types of medication."good Morning Kiera",i smile"Morning papa",she says"go get dressed little miss",i say."you've got an appointment with your Psychologist today,then we've got to get you a psychiatric service dog",he says."so much for telling me to calm down",i tease."Run",he grins.i ran around the house before i felt him grab my sides,Brian often tickles me,he loves my giggles.

"Y.....Y...You....Fucking asshole!",he kept going.i try and pry his hands away,only to be pinned down to the sofa."apologise baby",he teased..i kissed him."i love you",i say."I love you more"he says"i love you more than anything",i say.Its hard living with ADHD in the 80s,"baby,we gotta get going",i got in the car with my boyfriend and fifteen year old.Brian hands me one of my fidget toys,its the only way to shut me up.We got to the place"baby",I got out with Brian,Kiera too.

I started playing with my hands,Brian stopped me from biting my nails.its become one of my habits,"Freddie Bulsara?",My Psychologist,Dr O'Connor calls."Come on,hyper",Brian says."shut up",i mumble.we kissed,"come on Kiera",i say.I fidgeting a lot,playing with my hands,jeans,T shirt.Brian hands me my Fidget cube,"trust me this is Normal",Brian says to our daughter."Freddie?",i wasn't paying attention."Freddie,did you take your medication?",Dr O'Connor asked,i nodded,still messing with the fidget cube.

My medication does help me settle down a bit,represses my hyperness."How hyper is he?",he asked my boyfriend"he woke me up at five this morning",Brian says.i roll my eyes,I wasn't even paying attention to half the things said.messed with my hands,fidget toy.bouncing my leg.we left after my session finished,we dropped Kiera off at school."Freddie",i look at my boyfriend"yes?",we kiss."you weren't even paying attention to half the things your psychologist said were you?",he asked"No,to busy being hyper,i love you",i say."I love you too Freddie,to the moon and back",he says.i rest my head on his shoulder,

he drove with one hand,his other hand holding mine.i always beg him for attention,i have a short attention span.really short,one minute i'm focused on what the boys are saying the next i'm hyper,bugging Brian every few minutes,he puts up with me."what would you say to a Romantic Night out?",he asked"i would love to",i say."at least your meds kicked in",he says"just about",i say.

we got to the studio,"Brian,kiss me",i say"No",he teased."Kiss me",i kept going until he did."that was to shut you up",he says.i grab him and smashed my lips onto his,we walk into the studio.its 1988,i'm Thirty one,with ADHD,in a band with a boyfriend,daughter,what else do i need?A HUSBAND.

"Morning Brian and Hyper animal",Roger says"says the sex obsessed one",i say.I got distracted,"baby",Brian wraps his arms around me."tell me what you have planned!",i whined."No,you'll have to wait",he says"I.Have.ADHD",i say.he pulled me onto his lap,"you.Can.Wait",he says.I whined at him,

**_(Freddie,_ ** _Principle Schmidt)_

_"hello?Is this the dad of Kiera?"_

_**"yes it is,whats she done?"** _

_"she is suspended,she got into an argument with a teacher,walked out.i have her in my office"_

**_"Put her on"_ **

_**(Freddie,** Kiera)_

_"papa,im sorry!please dont tell dad"_

_**"i have to Kiera hon,i may have ADHD,but im telling him"** _

"Brian honey,our daughter got suspended",i say"for what?",he asked."arguing with a teacher and walking out",i say."after we get her,we'll pick up your psychiatric service dog",he says.Thing is,i'm a right child with Brian.childish laughs,cuddles,snuggles,demanding kisses."Brian,Kiss!",he looked at me"with that attitude?",he asked."sorry",i say"mm what i thought you little brat",he laugh,kissing me. 

"I have ADHD!",i pout.We got in the car,i play with my fidget toy,we picked up Kiera"i'm not very happy with you Kiera",Brian says to her"Freddie babe?anything to add?",he asked"don't do it again",i say.I reach my hand over to Brian's thigh."You can wait Freddie",Brian says,i whined."Are your meds wearing off?",i nodded,my leg started bouncing.

we got home after picking up my psychiatric service dog,i picked a name....Loki...i was really really hyper.Brian running around after me,shoving meds at me.i took them."I've asked Roger and John to watch Kiera while we're on our date",Brian says.

"tell me!",i whined"Nope,its a secret",he says."you'll like it,i promise",he says."babe",he says.i look at him,"i swear to fucking hell if you're worrying over nothing",he says"i'm not",i pout"really?I can tell,you go quiet,start staring at me with no reason to",he says."I do no",i deny"yes you do",he says. 

We went on our date,he had set it up like a proper Romantic date night.I cried."this is why i fucking love you",i say."I love you too Freddie",he says.i wrap my arms around his neck,"i also have one more thing",he says.he got down on one knee.

 **"Freddie Bulsara Mercury,ever since the day we met and fell in love.I kn,ew i wanted to stay with you forever,i want to take your hand in Marriage,in sickness and health,til death do us apart,when i saw your had our daughter Kiera,i knew you would be the one i want to marry one day.On this night,i want to call you my husband,will you Freddie Bulsara Mercury~May,Marry me?",** he proposed,i nodded"YES YES YES!",i squeal"i'll marry you",i say.

he slipped the ring onto my finger,we kissed."I love you so much",i say"i love you too",he says.he carried me,"we're home!",i call out.Kiera isn't Brian's daughter,she's my ex husbands daughter.I never told Brian because i was always thinking if i told him,he'd leave me forever."you're back early",Roger says."We're Engaged",Brian says.

"he proposed to me",i say.i yawned,"kiera's in bed",John says.i got changed,put my ring on the bedside table beside my fiance's."Come here bear",i snuggle into his arms."i love you Bri",i yawn"i love you more Fiance",he says.

We kiss."Dad?papa?",Kiera."i'm going to sleep",i mumble."yes Kiera?",Brian says."i can't sleep",she says"cockblock",i mumble,Brian flicked me."go back to bed kiera,i'll be there soon once your father actually decides to settle down and STOP KICKING ME!",i smirk.

"have it your way",he says,straddling me.before tickling me."B..Brian!baby!",i giggle."apologise for kicking me",he says"i'm sorry",i say"what for?",he asked"kicking you",i say"good,go to sleep",he says"ADHD,i'm bloody hyper fiance",i say.

he tickled my exposed underarm,i squeal."better go to sleep before i start tickling you again",he says."mean",i pout."my baby",he says"yours,forever",i smile."by the time,i get back,you better be asleep",he says.

**_ November 2nd 1990,Wednesday _ **

"Freddie bear,",i felt Brian stroking my side."get off",i mutter."Good Morning",he says."fuck off",i say."to early,want my cuddles",i say."come here then",i snuggle into his arms."do you want breakfast?",he asked"mm",i hum.he made me breakfast in bed"kiss",we kissed.i took my medication and ate."i love you brian",i say"is there anything you haven't told me",he says"yeah there is",i say."Kiera.....isn't actually yours babe,she's my ex husbands child.i've been scared to tell you,i didn't want you to leave me",i say"i would never leave you!",he says.

we kiss.showered together,my meds kicked in.

I put on a black button up with jeans, trainers.i let Brian brush my hair,"Kiera!",i call.Brian tickled me a little,i call over my service dog.clipped on the leash,hopefully now Loki will help me with my ADHD.alert me to take my medication on time,he's a Golden retriever.We walked to the studio,"Freddie,is that your ex husband?",my fiance asked,i shrug. 

"oh my lord,it is",i say."G.....G.....George?",i stammer."Freddie?",i nodded"you've grown",he says"i'm Thirty one,with ADHD,a fiance,daughter,now a service dog",i say."you two are engaged",George asked"yeah,he proposed yesterday,made me cry",i say."kiera,go on",i say."he is your father",i say."Kiera,come here,hug me",George says to her,they do.

"you're grounded,no going out with boys or girls",i say."i'm fifteen",she says"so?",i say.i was rocking on my heels by this point.needing a fidget toy,or Brian to hold me.Brian hands me a Fidget toy so i don't bite my nails."might as well come with us,considering Freddie will get distracted and try and bug the rest of us with his non stop chatting about cats",Brian says."mean",i mutter.

We go to the studio,I sat on the floor with Loki laying on me.my head against my fiance's leg."where's the R****d?",Paul."fuck off Paul",Roger snaps at him."I BOUGHT SNACKS!",Reid calls.i grabbed the skittles.i shared with my fiance,"don't even think about it George",i got that feeling,he always tickled me to much,i liked it."don't do what?",he acts innocent.

"you know what i'm talking about",i tell him"oh this",he poked me"Stop it",i warned.i pounced on him,"stop trying to tickle me",i say."i'm your ex husband,i have a fiance",i say.

he kept poking me before the tickling came into play,"George!STOP!",i was giggling.he tickled my armpits"Quit it!",i squeal."Mmmm No",he says.he tickled my stomach"George!Stop it!That's my eek!weak spot",i end up in giggles well a giggling mess."didn't know you were that ticklish",Brian says"shut up!",the giggles took over."yeah,he's really ticklish",George grins"maybe i can finally shut you up in bed",Brian says,i went red.

"hold his arms up!",George calls"No!",i smile.Brian kissed me"i love you bri",i say."i love you too Freddie,to the moon and back,forever and always",he says,i blushed.he pulled my arms up above me.while Roger and John held me still.

"George,no don't",i say.he tickled my stomach again,had me in giggles under a minute."Brian don't you dare",i warm.i got attacked in a sea of them torturing me,using my ADHD to their advantage to shut me up."someone gag him",Roger says.i flipped them off,ran.Brian pulled me onto his lap, 

"i think Freddie's had enough",he says"i have had enough",i say.with a pout.We have an Interview later,that isn't going to be fun.we arrived at the place,we brought George,i get really hyper when my meds start wearing off.

it got the personal questions,aimed at me about my ADHD,i kicked George to keep his mouth shut.Brian squeezed my hand,knowing i was biting my nails again.

he put a toy in my hand,played with that instead.i was quiet the whole time,Loki alerted me to take a second dose of meds which Brian gave me.i bounce my leg,Loki stops me.

_**(Brian,** Freddie)_

_"i want to leave,NOW!"_

_**"why?"** _

_"Meds are wearing off,im gonna snap soon"_

_**"fine"** _

_**(Roger,** Brian)_

_"Rog,cut the interview short,Freds meds are wearing off,he is getting closer to Snapping"_

_**"alright,fine"** _

Roger cuts it short,i snapped when Brian and i got home.letting out my Energy."calm now?",he asked"mm",i hum.we had a bath together,"i love you Brian",i say"i love you too Freddie teddy",he says."i always will",he says"No matter what happens",he says.we eventually settle in bed after i took a dose of meds.

"Dad?papa can i join?",Kiera asked"of course hon",i say.she slept in the middle of us.Brian and i kinda fucking each other trying not to wake our daughter.Brian tickled my sides,i snort quietly.I came onto Brian's chest,he came inside me with no condom.we clean up in the bathroom,before going back to bed.Brian spooned me,arm around me,i wrap my arm around OUR daughter."goodnight,we love you hon",i say.

the months went by,Brian and i eventually married when i turned Thirty two.we got married in Brighton,on the beach.Roger,john,George as my best men.Brian's got,John Reid,his dad,one of our dear friends,Kenny Everett.our daughter is our flower girl,Loki,our ring dog. i wore a suit,black button up,dress pants,blazer,middle button done up.

We married 04/12/1990

Roger showed up in a full out Tux,so did John and George.our daughter was absolutely beautiful.we got photos at our reception.with everyone.its still up above the fire place now.


End file.
